Jayne Brook
|birthplace = Northbrook, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Recurring Guest Actress |characters = Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell |image2 = Katrina Cornwell.jpg |caption2 = ... as Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell }} Jayne Brook is an actress who portrayed Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell in several episodes of . Brook is probably best known for her role as Dr. Diane Grad in the CBS drama series Chicago Hope on which she worked between 1995 and 1999 from the latter part of the first season until the end of the fifth season. On Chicago Hope, Brook worked with fellow Star Trek alumni Ellen Bry and Cathy DeBuono. Her portrayal earned her three Screen Actors Guild Award nominations in the category Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series between 1997 and 1999. On 11 May 1996, Brook married fellow actor and director . In 2006, she starred along with Robert Mandan and Lawrence Pressman in the play King Lear at the Electric Lodge in Venice, California. Career Television Among Brook's first television roles are guest parts in episodes of The Endless Game (1989) and Equal Justice (1990, with Richard Libertini, Louis Giambalvo, John Mahon, Milt Tarver, Carolyn Allport, and Jennifer Parsons). She then starred along with Harris Yulin, Phil Morris, Robin Gammell, Wallace Langham, Kate McNeil, and Mariette Hartley in the short-lived drama series WIOU between 1990 and 1991. Eric Pierpoint, Fran Bennett, Gail Strickland, Kenneth Tigar, Skip Stellrecht, Earl Boen, Gabriel Damon, and Denise Crosby were also featured in episodes. In 1993, Brook portrayed Officer Sarah Berkezchuk in the first season of the cop series Sirens where she worked for the first time with her future husband John Terlesky. She had recurring roles in the comedy series The Old Boy Network (1992) and in the drama series L.A. Law (1993, with Corbin Bernsen, Stephen Root, Matthew Faison, John DeMita, Leon Russom, and Mike Genovese), before she joined the cast of Chicago Hope in 1995. In 1998, Brook reprised her role from Chicago Hope for a crossover with the fantasy/drama series Early Edition where she appeared in the second season episode "Mum's the Word". The episode also features Brian George. Following her departure from Chicago Hope, Brook had a recurring role in the comedy series Sports Night (1999-2000, with Timothy Davis-Reed, Ron Ostrow, and Derek Webster) and starred in the short-lived comedy series Imagine That (2002), the science fiction series John Doe (2002-2003, working with Rekha Sharma, Gary Werntz, Matt Winston, Tony Plana, Stephen Lee, John Rosenfeld, April Grace, Leon Russom, Jill Lover, and supervising producers Gretchen J. Berg and Aaron Harberts), and in the crime/drama series The District (2000-2002, with Roger Aaron Brown, Richard Fancy, and Michelle Forbes). Brook guest starred in episodes of Without a Trace (2003, with Enrique Murciano, Christopher McDonald, John P. Connolly, Anton Yelchin, and Scott St. Blaze), CSI: Miami (2004, with Lawrence Monoson and Joe Maruzzo), Jack & Bobby (2004, with Ron Canada and Dakin Matthews), Everwood (2005, with Stephanie Niznik, Gina Ravera, and Lukas Behnken), Grey's Anatomy (2006, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Albert Hall, and Andrew Borba), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2007, with Wilson Cruz), Eli Stone (2008, with James Saito, Victor Garber, and Rick Worthy), Brothers & Sisters (2008 and 2011, with Ned Vaughn, Thomas Kopache, and Barry Gordon), Castle (2009, with Jason Brooks and Melinda Page Hamilton and directed by her husband), The Cleaner (2009, with Whoopi Goldberg and Mariette Hartley), and Off the Map (2011, executive produced by Gretchen J. Berg and Aaron Harberts). In 2006, Brook guest starred as Rachel Lewiston in four episodes of 's comedy/drama series Boston Legal, starring William Shatner and her on-screen father Rene Auberjonois. For this portrayal, she won a Prism Award for Performance in a Drama Series, Multi-Episode Storyline in 2007. On Boston Legal, Brook also worked with Michael Ensign, Philip Weyland, Daniel Roebuck, Fran Bennett, Michael Reisz, Ron Canada, Jeri Ryan, Ed Begley, Jr., David Burke, and Dennis Cockrum. In 2008, Brook had a recurring role as Dr. Meg Porter in five second season episodes of the ABC drama series Private Practice. Here, she worked with Cullen Douglas, Andy Milder, Ivar Brogger, and Kim Meredith. More recently, she guest starred in episodes of Revenge (2014, with Brett Cullen, written and executive produced by Gretchen J. Berg and Aaron Harberts, and directed by her husband John Terlesky) and Rizzoli & Isles (2014, with Bruce McGill and Vyto Ruginis). In 2017, she appeared in four episodes of Major Crimes, with Jonathan Del Arco and Raymond Cruz. Film Brook had her first role as a high school teacher in the sequel Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987, with Dennis Creaghan and music by Alexander Courage). She was then featured in the comedy Kindergarten Cop (1990, with Heidi Swedberg and John Christian Graas), the comedy Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991, with Joanna Cassidy, Concetta Tomei, and Christopher Pettiet), the comedy Clean Slate (1994, with Vyto Ruginis, Olivia d'Abo, Angela Paton, Reg E. Cathey, Brad Blaisdell, Ian Abercrombie, Brian Reddy, and Gary Bullock), and the comedy Bye Bye Love (1995, with Caroline Lagerfelt, Michael Bofshever, Michael Spound, Ellen Bry, and Stephen Root). Also in the 1990s, she worked on a number of television movies such as the drama Doing Time on Maple Drive (1992, with James B. Sikking, Bibi Besch, Parker Whitman, and Mark Chaet), the drama In the Best of Families: Marriage, Pride & Madness (1994, with Keith Carradine and Ken Jenkins), the fantasy film The Four Diamonds (1995, with Catherine Coulson and Brett Jones), the sport drama A Brother's Promise: The Dan Jansen Story (1996, with Len Cariou and Claire Rankin), and the thriller Mind Games (1998, with Marnie McPhail). Other film projects include the sport comedy Ed (1996, with Stan Ivar, Jim O'Heir, Bill Cobbs, Leonard Kelly-Young, Patrick Kerr, Jay Caputo, Doren Fein, Noon Orsatti, and Mitchell Ryan), the thriller Last Dance (1996, with Mimi Craven and Ken Jenkins), the science fiction thriller Gattaca (1997, with Elizabeth Dennehy, Lindsey Ginter, and David LeBell), the drama Into My Heart (1998), and in an uncredited cameo role in the action thriller Chain of Command (2000, with Tom Wright, John Putch, and John Beck), directed by her husband John Terlesky. Since 2000, Brook was rarely seen in film productions. The few include the television comedy My Mother, the Spy (2000), the television drama Searching for David's Heart (2004, with Jeffrey Nordling and Mikki Val), the television science fiction film The Robinsons: Lost in Space (2004), and the romance The Sweet Life (2016, with Andrew Borba). Star Trek appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * * Category:Performers Category:DIS performers Category:After Trek guests de:Jayne Brook